1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marine vessel steering apparatus and a marine vessel including the same. The marine vessel steering apparatus is arranged to turn a pivoting unit through a steering unit which is controlled according to the operation of a steering mechanism, such as a steering wheel. The pivoting unit is arranged to be mounted pivotally on a hull. One example of the pivoting unit is an outboard motor with a built-in propulsion unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2007-203840 discloses a marine vessel steering apparatus according to a related art. In this related art, the turning angle of a steering wheel is detected by a sensor and, based on the detection result, a steering motor (steering unit) is driven, which causes an outboard motor (pivoting unit) to be turned. This is a so-called SBW system (steer-by-wire system). The system according to the related art includes a reactive motor arranged to apply a reactive force to the steering wheel. When the steering wheel is turned in one direction, the turning angle of the steering wheel will reach a stopper angle (limit angle) in due course. In response to this, the reactive motor will apply a torque in the direction opposite to that of the turning of the steering wheel (in which the pivoting unit is returned). This will cause the turning of the steering wheel to be locked. When the turning of the steering wheel is locked, the marine vessel maneuvering operator can recognize that the outboard motor has been turned to the limit angle.